Hunter and Phoenix's Christmas
by KimaAmmos13
Summary: If you've read 'It was never REALLY a game' you'll get it... Rated K just cuz...


**I know I never post anymore but here's the Christmas special. Sit back and ****relax. **

**Or sit up and be tense, you're choice...**

Hunter Phoenix _Gary _**Dane _Elizabeth_**

So I know it's been a while since we updated our journal, but nothing exciting has happen lately...until Christmas. So after our Halloween incident Phi and the rest of our friends didn't really want to touch a Ouija board ever again. But on Christmas DJ actually convinced us to play. Our mistake I guess. I don't think Phoenix it going to recover from that anytime soon. (Ow, she just kicked me.)

Phoenix's house had been damaged in a freak storm, so her family was bunking at our place anyway. So we decided to invite some friends over and have a party on Christmas eve. It was our same little group of kids(Annalise, Britt, Paul, DJ, Fox, Carmen, Gabriel, Mitch, Phoenix, and I), and by the time all of us were there, the only one missing was Gary. They never found a trace of Gary. It was like he never existed, like the incident had never happened.

But it had.

It's been only a few weeks since they stopped looking for him. They didn't believe he'd ever existed. We knew it was a true story, that Dane was real and still haunted my house, but they couldn't seem to understand that. Couldn't seem to accept that Phi's brother was missing and that they should still be looking for him. I will probably hate Investigators for the rest of my life...

Anyway, back to the main topic. Christmas eve. It was about 9:00 when DJ suggested a simple game of Ouija board to make things a bit more interesting. Oh it got more interesting all right, _too_ interesting.

Hey! Phoenix here! Don't listen to a word Hunter says, he's a big old liar. Where did the liar levee off? Oh right, Ouija board.

After what happened at our Halloween party, I wasn't sure I wanted to host one of those again, let alone play Ouija board at Hunter's house. Sadly, on Christmas eve at around 9:00, that is exactly what we did. 

We were sitting around the fire, playing cards and cribbage when DJ stood up and announced, "We should all play Ouija board!" I looked up from my deck slowly, not sure if he was joking or not. Sadly, he wasn't. He grabbed the table/board from Hunter's basement and we brought it up, I hesitated to touch it but I have to admit, I wanted to give Dane a piece of my mind.

We sat around the table, Gabe was once again the recorder, and Hunter whispered,

"Is there a spirit among us?" I wanted the planchette to stay still, but at the same time, I wanted Dane to have the guts to answer.

_Yes. _The planchette moved to it's final answer after spinning around the board a couple times.

"Is it Dane?" Hunter asked.

_No._

"Oh god. Guys, I don't really want to do this anymore," I said, my voice shaky.

"No, no. I want to know who it is," Hunter said, even though we all already knew who it was. "Who is this new soul?" Hunter asked, his voice filled with drama.

_Garrison Sullivan. _I couldn't help it, I screamed, careful not to take my finger off of the table.

"Oh god, oh god. Hunter we have to stop!"

"No wait, I want to talk to him! Don't you?" I couldn't help myself, I nodded slowly.

_Miss me, sister dear? _The ghost asked me, and even though it was just a board I could almost hear his mocking tone.

"You're not my real brother. You're not Gary,"

I looked over at Phoenix. "Hey, we can stop if you wa-" the planchette flew across the board, jerking my arms away from me.

_I am Garrison. But I am more then just that. I am all the souls that have ever been sucked into this cursed house. I am your brother, Garrison Sullivan. I am sweet, innocent Dane Faux. I am loving, over-protective Elizabeth Foster. I am your mother's brother, your uncle Darren Abrahams. __And more..._

"No, no, NO!" Phoenix sobbed. "Stop, STOP!" I lifted my arm to touch her shoulder gently but found it stuck. My hand was stuck to the planchette, as was everyone else's.

"Oh god. This was a terrible idea," I muttered.

"Tell it to stop! This has to stop!" Phoenix screamed, trying to wrench her hand away from the heart-shaped wood. But it was no use, we were all stuck. I took a deep breath to try and shut out the other kids, yelling for their parents.

"Gary, Dane, Darren, whoever you are, think about who you used to be. You used to be real people. You had a family," the other kids slowly caught on.

"You guys have family to come back to!" Gabe said from behind me.

"People who never stopped looking for you!" Mitch sang from my left.

"A sister, a brother in-law, and a niece and nephew who would love to get to know you, Darren," Annalise motioned to Phoenix.

"You have a sister Gary!" I told the Ouija board. "You have a sister who misses you,"

"We are your friends Dane!" DJ chimed in. I didn't think I could ever be Dane's friend, after what he'd done to Gary, but I nodded encouragingly.

"Elizabeth, where is your family? What would they think?" Hunter asked, his tone desperate. The planchette swerved around the board confusedly before moving to for another message.

**_My mum would be disappointed. My da would be sad. Do they still live down the_ block?** Carmen thought for a minute before grinning.

"Do your parents happen to be Will and Grace Foster who live on the edge of 12th?" she asked excitedly.

_**Yes.**_ Elizabeth answered.

"What about you Dane? What about your family?" Carmen asked him.

**I was sucked in here when I was fourteen. I don't think anyone I knew is still alive.** He answered her, and I could almost here the sadness in his tone. Suddenly I knew what I had to do.

"Hunter, we have to break this board," I said, the words gushing out of my mouth.

"What?! Why?" he asked me, quite alarmed.

"It's the only way to free these guys! When they come out they'll probably be the same age as when they got sucked in. Dane will be fourteen, Gary still fifteen, Elizabeth will be..."

_**28.**_ She added helpfully.

"Don't you see? It's the only way to get them out!" I stood up and my hands tore free from the planchette. They were red and raw but I didn't care. I spun in a circle till I found what I was looking for, then I picked up Hunter's dad's prized hatchet.

Phoenix ripped the cover off of my dad's hatchet and lugged it over to the table. "Everyone, move your hands," she said, her voice low. We all tugged our hands free from the planchette as she heaved her arm up to her ear so the hatchet was high above her head. "Merry Christmas, everyone," she said, dropping the hatchet down on the table. There was a brilliant flash of light as the table split in two, and when my eyes had adjusted there were six figures standing before us.

"Gary!" Phoenix and I said at the same time, Phi leaping to her feet and pulling her brother into a bear hug. I turned to the other five not-so-spirit-like spirits.

A black-haired boy stepped up and held out his hand.

"Dane Faux, a pleasure," he said shaking my hand. "This is my sister, Cassidy," he said, motioning to a black-haired girl who couldn't have been older than eight. A tall, pretty blonde woman stepped up next.

"I am Elizabeth Foster, thank you for freeing me," then a tall man who looked a lot like my mum.

"Darren Abrahams, and you must be Hunter, eh?" he said, grabbing my hand with his firm calloused one. "Can't wait to see your mom again kid. I've missed my little Kathrine," and lastly, a young man who looked about eighteen.

"Remagen Sullivan," he said quietly, and my eyes widened.

"You're the one who uncle Tyger always talked about in his stories! He always said: 'I've got an older brother out there, Rem will come home, I know he will.' Do you remember him?"

"Ah yes, my kid brother," Remagen sighed. "He would be about twenty-six now huh? Been about sixteen years?" I smiled and led the former spirits to where the adults were. There were happy reunions and lots of hugs. Overall, it was, hands down, the _best_ Christmas in the history of Sullivan/Abrahams Christmases.

Until next time.

Hunter Abrahams a_n_d Phoenix Sullivan

**Heya readers! I know I never post anymore but I promised a Christmas special so here it is. I know it sucks so please, please, PLEASE helpful feedback. I will probably do another Hunter/Phoenix story on Valentines day but probably not New Years.**

**Hope everyone had an awesome Christmas!**

**-Kimmy-cat 3**


End file.
